disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fox’s Feud (1993 film)
''Fox’s Feud ''is a 1993 American-British Traditional Animated Family-Drama-Adventure Film Which is Directed By Philippe LeClerc and Elphin Llyod-Jones and Was Produced By Walt Disney Pictures and BBC Films. This is Based on Book By Colin Dann and Spin-off of ''Colin Dann’s Disney Universe''. Film Description After The Events of Aladdin, The fox cub Dreamer has been killed in a vicious attack, and the animals in White Deer Park have no doubt who is responsible. The old fox Scarface, feeling his position threatened by the new arrivals, has lashed out savagely at a defenceless cub. Fox vows revenge. Yet again the animals must band together to avert disaster. A Honorable Moment of Walt Disney Classics, BBC Films and European Broadcasting Union Produced The Animated Film. Plot Cast * Jon Glover as Scarface/Ranger/Redford * Jeremy Barrett as Mr. Rabbit/Mole/Bold/Friendly/Hollow/Mossy/Measley/Bear/Pig/Blaze * Sally Grace as Owl/Weasel/Charmer/Sammie The Fox * Paul Winchell as Dim/Russetel the Kitten/White Rabbit/Jake The White Badger * Jerome Ranft as Jeremy/Flik The Fox * Rupert Farley as Fox/Mr. Hare/Gordy the Duck/White Cat * Frank Welker as Barry/Lazy Cat * Tara Strong as Cookie (Teenager)/Hannah the Kitten * Lucille Bliss as Lola the Fox/Grandma Badger (Shadow’s Grandma)/Mateless (Mirthful)/Russet the Fox * Joe Ranft as Pop the Fox/Narrator * Stacy Jefferson as Vixen/Adder/Mrs. Hare/Mrs. Rabbit/Luna the Blue Fox/Dreamer * Ron Moody as Badger/Toad/Whistler/The Great White Stag/Howler the Fox/Cousin Renny * Richard Dean Anderson as Benny/Wilbur the Wolf * Brad Garrett as Gregor/Darkwing The Blue Fox/Fern the Red Fox * Joey Lawrence as Wallace/Baby Bold * Dave Foley as Henchman/Bounder/Wally * Jim Cummings as Hubert the Rabbit/Hopper The Hare Trivia * Russetel Sounds Like Tigger. * Hubert Sounds Like Winnie The Pooh. * Russet Sounds Like Atta from 1998 Film, ''Flik the Blue Ant''. * Luke was Absent Due To The Events of A Bug’s Tale. * Fox's Feud is the third book of The Animals of Farthing Wood book series by Colin Dann. Cameos # The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Intro is Seen at Intro of the Film Where Joe Ranft Narrates The Story. # The All Walt Disney Classics Such as The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pinocchio, Sleeping Beauty, Etc Appeared In The Intro. # A Book ''Fox’s Feud ''Appeared In Old Bedroom Before Opening The Book. Scenes # Opening/News # Developments # A Warning # First Blood # Out of Bounds # Some Support # The Result of Thoughtlessness # A Snake in The Grass # A Wild Sort of Day # A Council of War # Bold and Cunning # Mad Rad/Death of a Fox # A Matter of Heart # Adder at The Bay # Caught off Guard # The Attack/Pig and Bear # Underground # A Battle # By The Stream/Bear’s Told # The Next Generation # Retribution # A Snake Underwater/What’s That Flik In Underwater? # Loss and Grain # A Singular Discussion # Cubs Apart # The Animals of White Deer Park/Ending (with Flik the Fox Dancing) Songs # Family Day - Jodi Benson # Late Night - Jodi Benson # Here Am I Gone? - Vixen # They Came and Plan - Badger and Mossy # Am I Gone Soon? - Mole # Here Am I Gone? (End Credits) - Jodi Benson # Time of Your Life (1993 Accordion Version, End Credits) - Randy Newman, Badger and Some Chorus Transcript Fox’s Feud (1993 film)/Transcript Runtime 387 Minutes Release Date 23rd July 1993 Music by Randy Newman and Bruce Broughton Logos 6650B3DF-6AE1-43DC-A75F-B8F09953E634.jpeg 6162674A-46A3-4BB1-8165-3AFC2286B0F0.png Category:1993 films Category:1993 Category:Films about animals Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Movies Category:Disney Movies Category:1990s films Category:Films about foxes Category:Original Movies Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:1990s Category:American animated films Category:British Animated films Category:Spin-Offs Category:Film spin-offs